


Crescent Fresh (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: No one lets you help catch Steve and Bucky up on pop culture because you'd just show them strange things.





	Crescent Fresh (Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops! I didn't mean to imply that the Heaven's Gate suicides were funny. They were just strange, and it was kind of a big deal when it happened.

“Hey guys,” you awkwardly greeted the two soldiers as they stepped into the kitchen. “What are you doing down here? Isn’t it your catch up day?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, taking a seat. “but Tony’s away on business and Nat and Clint were needed at SHIELD.”

“Maybe you can help us today,” Bucky suggested. “Do you have anything for us to watch?”

“Um,” you shuffled your feet awkwardly. “Yeah, but I’m technically not allowed.”

Steve’s brow furrowed, and Bucky frowned. “Why not?”

“I don’t know!” you huffed. “I mean, they came in when I was just sitting out there watching one of my shows, and I guess they didn’t like it because next thing I know, they forbade me from aiding in your transition.”

“Well, I won’t tell,” Bucky shrugged. “Steve?”

“Ok,” he agreed. “Why don’t you go set up while Buck and I bring drinks and snacks?”

“Alright!” You ran to your room and set up the tv, quickly making your bed. You’d left the door open so they wouldn’t have to knock, and they waltzed right in. Bucky immediately grabbed your pillow to cuddle and made himself comfortable on the bed, while Steve re-positioned the plush chair and let himself sink into it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Catch up day turned into catch up weekend, and they had a great time. You’d never seen either man laugh so hard, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little proud to have been a part of it. The others returned, and true to their word, they didn’t say a thing about what they got up to over the weekend, saying they spent most of it in the gym.

“Hey, we should take Y/N to that milkshake place in Brooklyn,” Bucky suggested one day.

“Good idea. We haven’t been in a while, either. That place is so crescent fresh,” he joked, and both he and Bucky began to snicker.

“What did you just say?”

Both men froze, slowly turning their heads toward a glaring Natasha. Bucky kept his mouth glued shut, while Steve just made unintelligible sounds.

He took a deep breath, “We haven’t had a milkshake in a while.”

“Uh-huh,” she nodded, biting the inside of her cheek before turning her heel and walking out.

“We should probably warn Y/N,” Steve said.

Bucky swallowed hard and nodded. As they stood from their seats, they heard Natasha’s screams coming from one of the floors above.

“Y/N! WHAT’D I TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE DAMNED PUPPETS?!”

* * *

 

 


End file.
